Kagome DISCONTINUED
by TheShipper123
Summary: This is what happens when Kagome wishes herself into the wrong area of the feudal era. 100 words per chapter. all credit goes to the show's creators. Please enjoy and review. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Kagome cried. Now that the Shikon jewel was restored, she was stuck back in her own world. She missed her friends. She missed InuYasha…

"Kagome, dinner" her mom called from downstairs. "Not now, okay?" Kagome shouted down the stairs. "I'm having a moment!" Sota came in after a few minutes. "Mom said hurry or I can sick Buuyo on you." "Sota get out of my room!" Kagome shouted. "And tell mom that I'm not coming down!" Sota ran.

Kagome sighed. The tears were back. "InuYasha…" she whispered. "I want to be with you. Back in the feudal era with you.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a flash of light. Kagome screamed. Her mother rushed in. "Kagome! Stop!" she cried. But she couldn't. The light that surrounded her was lifting her up into the sky. Kagome screamed again.

"Mom! Help!" she screamed. She slowly faded from view. Soon, she fell and landed hard in a lake. But there weren't any lakes near her house…. She was cold and wet, confused and miserable. A sob escaped her lips.

"Who are you stranger?" asked an old man. "Ka-Kagome." she said through chattering teeth. "Come to my home and have something warm to drink." said the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gratefully followed the man to a small hut near the lake. "You're in luck. It's fish night. You ain't lived until you tried the Mrs.'s fish. Kagome nodded, and her mouth watered once she smelt the fish.

"Delores! We got company!" the man called. Then to Kagome, he said "I ain't even introduced myself! I be Tom." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for letting me in for something warm." she said. "No need to thank Me." said Tom. "Here. Go upstairs and change into this Kimono. Won't do Delores good no more. Delores! Girl's gonna wear yer Kimono!" Kagome changed and came downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a fire roaring in the fire pit. Tom was standing with a beautiful woman, probably Delores. "You must sit down! We will really enjoy **this** meal!" Delores spoke slowly, like Kagome was a small child. The words she said were strange with her raspy voice. "You clean up first." Delores said, gesturing to the bathroom. Kagome nodded

She got to the bathroom and got into the tub. It was strange and stone. It was filled. _Strange,_ Kagome thought. _It wasn't like this when I was changing._ The water was soon boiling. Tom came in. "You look very tasty."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome gasped as Tom began slicing carrots into the "tub" (spoiler alert: it's a pot). She tried to run, but Delores tied her feet together before she could jump up, and also tied her hands behind her back. She tried to scream, but Tom put a gag on her mouth.

 _Inuyasha? Shippo? Sango? Even Miroku! I need help!_ Kagome thought. She tried over and over again, trying to tell her friends that she was in trouble, but every time she tried to yell, she started coughing repeatedly. She was starting to give up hope. Then she heard Shippo's voice calling for her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome?" it was Shippo! "I heard your voice! Make a noise so I can find you!" Kagome immediately started kicking the side of the pot as hard as she could. Two boiling minutes later, Shippo came in, noticed what was happening, and attacked the demons with his foxfire. Then he removed them with fox magic (a large spinning top that went out the window) and left the room so Kagome could change. As much as she didn't want to, Kagome put on the kimono that "Tom" had given her. It was warm. She grinned. She and Shippo were setting off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked after a long period of silence. "Their off looking for you. I broke off to look on my own." Shippo grinned at her. "I was the only one looking in the right place!" Kagome couldn't help but feel good for him. She was also happy because InuYasha wasn't there to annoy her.

"Hey, thanks for rescuing me Shippo. I owe you one!" Kagome said with a sad laugh. She felt like something was missing. That was when she realized that her feelings could take her mind to crazy places. _Why do I miss InuYasha?_


	8. Chapter 8

That night, as Kagome and Shippo slept, a creature slimed its way through the darkness. It was followed closely by a monkey. They were oozing demonic aura. They were drawing nearer and nearer to where Kagome and Shippo had set up camp. It was only a matter of time…

….

When Kagome woke up, her mouth was full of slime and she couldn't see. She felt slimy, and heard a monkey squealing and screeching by her side. She managed to wriggle enough to wipe the slime out of her eyes and turn to spit out the slime in her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

What Kagome saw made her want the slime back in her eyes. _No._ she thought. _Still_ _ **way**_ _too gross._ She was being carried off by a giant slug with glowing red eyes. She screamed. "So, our **prize** is awake?" the slug had a voice that sounded like a mix between nails on a chalkboard and someone gnashing their teeth. Kagome shuddered involuntarily. "Am I really that repulsing to you? I simply wanted to eat you. I mean, meet you." The slug cooed. Kagome let out another scream. "Shippo! Are you there?" she screamed. The slug loaded slime into her mouth.


End file.
